Aftermath
by SoWrongToLove
Summary: This is my first story I promise I'm good. This is set just after the TARDIS leaves Rose Tyler and The Doctor's Duplicate on Bad Wolf Bay. They're told to lay low and are stuck to deal with the new circumstances of their relationship. Will everyone get what they want or fall apart? What is The Doctor to do now with all these new "feelings"? Rated M for a VERY good reason.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the TARDIS were making their usual sounds of the engine. Adults, children, and creatures around the universe knew the sounds of The Doctor's TARDIS. Rose Tyler's eyes were filling with more and more tears. Watching The Doctor, the original Doctor, leave her side once again made a part in her chest ache. As the last of the TARDIS finally vanish Rose let go completely. Her whole body began to shake more violently than ever. Just than she fell over grabbing her knees and taking in all at once that, that was the last time the original Doctor would ever leave her, this time for good. For the longest time she wanted nothing more than to find that loophole that made seeing the Doctor possible again. She wanted to defy the world and its laws just to be in his arms once more. Once finding herself in the arms of the man she loved on Earth once more she had a no idea that she'd have to be ripped away once again. Everything hurt, everything inside her hurt. The tears from her eyes ran like waterfalls.

She had been crying so very long and so hard that she had forgotten about the duplicate Doctor next to her. The duplicate of the original Doctor, who she had just shared a very passionate kiss with, was now standing next to her rubbing her back. "Rose please, I-I can't stand to watch you cry." The Doctor watched her cry into her small hands. Even with the mind of a Time Lord genius The Doctor had absolutely no idea how to proceed. Did he hold her? Did he say something? Did he _kiss_ her? So many things raced through his mind about what was to come or what was going on in this second. "Rose Tyler… _look_ at me. Just look at me right now." He wasn't sure why he said that, but it just sounded like the right thing to say.

Rose did look up at him and saw her Doctor's kind eyes staring back. They were definitely The Doctor's eyes, but she could not resist the little voice in the back of her head that continued to remind her this was not THE Doctor. "You're him, but you're not. You're my Doctor aren't you?"

"Yes, Rose, I am The Doctor. I promise." He said as he proceeded to take her hand and place it upon his cheek. "Please Rose, Please. I don't know how to prove to you any more than I already have. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Rose Tyler, I am The Doctor, I am your Doctor." His title never felt so…personal.

The young girl thought of many ways that he could just prove he was who he was, but she already knew he just was The Doctor. It would just take some getting used to properly. She just needed time. A small smile was brought to her lips when she thought about time. "Lets go." Rose picked herself up and dusted her jeans off. Her father finally arrived in his van on the beach. Rose's mother made her way inside the van first, taking shotgun.

"Ah, yes, well off we go. Where again?" The Doctor asked quizzically.

Rose looked at him with a content smile. "We're going home of course." The young girl let out her hand and her beloved Doctor took it ready to follow her anywhere.

The whole car ride back was full of an awkward silence. Roses hand never once left the hand of the Doctor. Her father, by look on his face, seemed that he had over a hundred questions about The Doctor who he was sure lost forever, again. "So, Doctor, you are The Doctor, yeah?" He started trying to break the tense environment.

His wife made a small nudge. "Now… there is no need for all that. We just saved the universe, again! How about we just drop it and be thankful that we're all here safe and sound yeah?" Jackie smiled at her husband and kissed his hand. Even though sometimes she felt light-years away from her own child she knew her inside and out and right now she was struggling. Through all the silence she could still hear Rose's gears turning in her head just trying to cope with the loss of The Doctor and gaining of the new Doctor. Did life get more complicated or a whole lot easier? '_I guess that's all for Rose to decide now.' _She thought as she looked to the backseat.

The Doctor smiled at the sleeping Rose Tyler on his shoulder. He was quite pleased to be in her presence again. It felt just right and yet there were still so many things that were flying around in his head. His Rose slept all the way to their destination to be awoken by the sounds of the brakes making their squeaking stop. Rose's eyes looked heavy and yet still so beautiful and full with life. "We're here Rose. Though I don't really know where 'here' is to be quite honest. Jackie where are we?" Asked The Doctor at a hundred miles an hour just trying to distract him with now raw feeling of want for Rose.

"Uh actually, we're back at our old flat. I was feeling really nostalgic for the old place so Pete decided to just keep it for us, place for some of us to get away to once and awhile." With the tone in her voice The Doctor quickly picked up that Rose had found herself here once and awhile during their separation. Before he could plainly see how much this beautiful girl had wanted him, but now it was slapping him in the face that she didn't just want him it had seemed she needed him. "Here's the keys, I laid some fresh blankets down and a lot of the place is just dust now but I'm sure it will suffice for a few weeks right?"

"Mum? What do you mean weeks?" Asked Rose just as confused as The Doctor.

Pete turned toward his daughter and patted her head softly. "Dear, the universe was just almost eradicated again. That means paperwork, meetings, and loads of explaining. We'll be traveling about for a while and be back before you know it. Now, Tony is coming with us and the nanny you two need to uhm… lay low." There was a pause between them all taking a second to reflect on earlier that morning. It was dark now and it was hard to take in that they did just save everyone and everything. "You aren't even supposed to be here! How do I explain this to the committee? It'll be tricky I tell you."

The Doctor smiled his goofy smile then looked down at Rose again._ 'Perhaps this is my chance to show her how serious I am.' _He thought to himself just before taking another large plunge for the woman he loved. "Then maybe I'm not here Pete. Pete Tyler save us all the time and just tell this _committee_ I'm not here. I'm not exactly "Time Lord" standard anymore anyway right? Pete it's perfect. Don't tell them I'm here and we can all live a quieter life. Am I right? Please tell me I'm right because I love to hear it."

Rose's parents faces twisted at the thought of lying to everyone but not Rose. She smiled a gentle smile then reached for her Time Lord's arm then tugged him out of the car. "Lets go you plum. I'm sleepy."

"Well goodnight Jackie, Pete, tell Tony I said 'See him soon.' Take your time we'll just be here, laying low." He waved goodbye as the van started off down the road and the faces of Rose's concerned parents faded away. "So Rose!"

He looked back at Rose to see her already half way up the first flight to her flat. "Hurry up old man." She called up to him as she treaded on. As quick as possible Rose found herself inside the flat breathing quite heavily. _'Okay, so The Doctor is right behind you. It's late, that means…Sleep. Sleep oh god. What does that mean? Do we sleep or __**sleep**__? What do?' _With a rush of blood going to her head she made her way to her old room and shut the door behind her.

The Doctor walked into her flat again and sat himself down in the dark. "Rose? Hello?" He could hear her in her room moving around and possibly pacing. Just before opening the door to his companion's room it suddenly came over him just how worn out he was. On the long ride back he didn't get one wink, he was too busy thinking. It was just about time for sleep and though he had spent many nights with Rose on different planets, solar systems, and in the TARDIS this was different. They were together in enclosed place with just the two of them in the dark, both just humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's eyes searched around her room for something to wear, anything. The thought of wearing something sexy and provocative was sneaking through her mind but she shoved it away as fast as possible. The Doctor wasn't dumb and wasn't going to fall for something that easy._ 'What am I even talking about!? Tricking him? Tricking him into what? Get your head straight girl. You're probably just going to spend the night talking and getting caught up. The Doctor wasn't one for making a move. Why on Earth would he start now?'_ Her brain was over heating. To cool down she just took in a deep breath and started to prepare herself for sleep as usual. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she slipped into an extra large shirt with the number ten on the front. The young woman stretched high before walking into the living room with a change of clothing for The Doctor to be comfortable in. When peeking around the corner she saw the alien lying on the couch with his eyes completely shut. For some reason her stomach flutter. She had only seen him The Doctor sleep once really, when he was in the middle of transition and he had looked like he was in such pain. It was nothing like this, he had looked calm and peaceful. The thought of waking him up felt quite meaningless now. She turned to go back to her room as quietly as possible, but not before she accidentally ran straight into the coffee table making a terrible banging sound.

Of course the Time Lord quickly awoke and turned toward the sound only to see a red-faced girl slightly bent over holding her shin. "Rose! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" The jagged end of the table left a small gash on her skin with a little blood around it.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just a little knick. It happens a lot actually." Her eyes shifted away from his face overwhelmed with embarrassment. She made her way to the chair near by and held tight onto her new wound before The Doctor came rushing to her side with a Band-Aid from his front pocket. "Do you always carry around a Band-Aid in your jacket?" She asked trying to avoid her humility.

"Yes I do and aren't you happy I do? Now why were you standing out here in the first place?" The Time Lord asked with concerned eyes.

As she watched him place the Band-Aid on her cut she fumbled with the words to say to him. Everything in her head was a mess now and all that was really coming out was gibberish. "Your... Uhm. I brought you some, well to talk for the uhm..." Rose swallowed trying to fix on tightly to what she really wanted to say. "Clothes." Finally she got out while pointing to the surface of the table.

"Right. I suppose it would be good to change yeah?" He only got a nod of the head from her. Without even realizing it his hand was still on her calve making small strokes on her smooth skin. Had she noticed though? Was she letting him caress her? Was this what she wanted? Just then he had gotten his answer when he felt her delicate fingers running themselves through his locks of hair. Her plump lips looked so perfectly soft and he remembered the kiss from earlier. He wanted another. Right there wanted to throw her on the floor and make her, his for life but in the back of his head he knew this was all wrong. He knew he could do better than a good shag on the carpet in front room and he definitely knew that Rose Tyler deserved more. It took a lot of strength but he needed to break the desired tension between them. "Rose..." His lips whispered softly to her as they found themselves to dangerously close to hers. "Rose, pants."

"Yeah... They're all there." She said softly referring to the clothing she brought him, but still so locked onto the features of The Doctor almost in her grasps.

A small scuff in his throat arose before he continued. "No Rose, your pants. You're not wearing any."

A bright shade of red filled her cheeks as she realized how true how this was. In her room she was preparing for bed as usual and she had forgotten that usually slept in her panties. Swirling thoughts went a hundred miles an hour through her head but she just finally came to a response she'd never thought she'd hear herself say. "So?"

The two of them sat in silence that felt like forever. Rose Tyler's eyes were focused on her Doctor's. They were filled with lust and desire for the lips still parted in front of her. The Doctor was fighting himself internally to make the right decision here. He wanted to grab the woman by her hair and kiss her so passionately that her toes curled, but he still knew how fragile this moment was. How was he going to just turn her down again? _'I was absolutely sure that the pants thing was going to work.' _Something had changed about his Rose it was like she enjoyed playing fire and he was indeed burning for her. "Rose, please…" Before The Doctor could go on he was introduced to the soft lips of Rose Tyler again. His head swirled with want, desire, and need. Many days in the TARDIS with his Rose he wanted this. After kissing her during the BAD WOLF chaos all he wanted was to do it again and again. Constantly he'd think of ways to lure her to a beautiful planet and intoxicate her with the romance he knew he could show her or just take her into a random room of the TARDIS and go for an amazing snog. All those times the Time Lord just ignored the tempting thought, keeping close to his rule: never mate with a human. The aging difference was always going to be a problem, he knew as a Time Lord he couldn't give into the life he definitely wanted to share with this beautiful girl, but now that he had her in his arms and the gentle pink lips pressing against him hungrily he wasn't sure if he could just stop, especially when he heard his companion whisper softly in his left ear something way too dangerous for him to turn down.

"Come to bed Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay guys I guess you can kind of tell that I am not very good at keeping to a schedule when the thoughts poor in they just do. If you don't like it then you don't have to read I guess. I'm not throwing in LEMON just yet. Sorry, you'll have to wait still lol, but I promise I'm worth it. I don't own these awesome characters. It is time for bed. NIGHT.**

* * *

Their kiss lasted for quite a while with one another fighting for dominance inside their mouths. Rose was trying to find herself. Just a second ago she was talking about not bothering him while he slept and now she was having a full-blown make out session with her Doctor. His lips felt so good against hers. They felt so strong and sent electric waves through her skin. Just the sound of his heavy breathing was enough to make her quiver. As much as she wanted to hold her position in the chair she felt a slight pain in her lower back from bending in such an awkward way. A quiet wince escaped her lips and just before she could even mention a word she found herself placed comfortably on the Time Lord's lap. It felt so odd being in this close space together in one chair, nose to nose. Her eyes looked down between them to see her lengthy legs on each side of his hips. Their gaze caught again but only for a second.

Now that he had a taste he needed her more and more, she was like a piece of candy one was never enough to stop at. His hands that betrayed him so were traveling all over Rose's body. They had started at her hips where he managed to make Rose quite cozy straddling him. Softly they traced her delicate skin before rising a bit higher to her shoulder blades to press her lips more firmly to his. He felt as if he could devour her right there. At the top of his head he could feel her tiny fingers playing with his hair again. It had felt so relaxing he was sure it meant she wanted to take the heat down a notch. Just before intending to do so he felt those small fingers grasp a full hand of hair and crash his lips harder to hers. They were now biting and tugging at each other's lips merciless. Soon tongues ventured away just from their lips. The Doctor had felt the urge to examine far more of Rose Tyler's body with more than just his hands. The delicate tongue of the man found its way to the young woman's neck suckling sweetly on a specific part before pulling away to lay a few more kisses along her clavicle.

Rose's body completely reacted to the tongue of her Doctor with hips that began to slowly roll against his. She could hear his breathing quicken and his warm breath along her chest felt absolutely intoxicating. Just as she adjusted herself once again ready to grind she felt a bulge form in the trousers of her very eager Doctor. She bit her own lips almost lost in her own lustful thoughts before she found herself pulling her whole body off the Time Lord at once. This time she really was taking her Doctor her bed. His hand clasped in hers as they walked to her pitch-dark room.

"Rose…" His legs felt just a tad weak as he walked toward her room. He had been inside her room many times, but this time was different he was going to do things he had only dreamt of – _'HEY, you stop that right now! We will take Rose like this.'_ His subconscious was trying to talk some sense into this sex driven monster. _'Look at Rose, she wants you badly and that is just… well fantastic, amazing even. We can't do this to her though. Think of everything you've been through. Show her how much you care by taking this slow. She truly isn't ready anyway.' _His face almost twisted into a pout before just taking a deep breath in and kissing his Rose on the forehead. "I'll get my clothes."

To Rose those words were exactly what she wanted to hear. Her hand all too eager reached for his shirt herself and pulled at the buttons of the navy blue blazer. Before even undoing the second button his firm large hands clasped to her and smirked. Although she couldn't see it clearly she knew that sly smile of his was a kind one. He kissed her fingers and left to the other room fetching his clothes. Everything just slapped Rose in the face. _'Was I just rejected? No it couldn't of been… W-we were just… I guess he still doesn't see me that way completely.' _Her eyes looked to the empty bed she was to crawl in and burry herself under the sheets. After several seconds deep inside her own head trying to slow her racing heart she heard her door creak open. There was The Doctor in a wife beater and pair of black sweats left over from Mickey. As he stood in her doorway he tried to see himself in the unusual clothing the young woman couldn't help feel a little heated again. He looked so odd yet so normal. Many times she had desired this very moment for her Doctor to come to her. The Doctor walked to the bed with his fox like smile turning to a coy smile.

"It's rather small isn't it?" He muttered out playfully. "I mean really Rose Tyler you are just full of tricks tonight. How am I supposed to fit in here? We'll be smashed and hot and uncomfortable. I mean we could lie in your mother's old bed. I'm sure that is a queen and enough room for the both of us yeah? Or don't, wait, I'll go you stay here you do look absolutely… cozy. Yes that's the exactly word cozy." He in fact meant sexy. Rose looked sexy in her panties face still red, chest still heaving, and half way naked in front of him. The Doctor was pleased to see her like this asking him to curl up next to her was going to drive him off the edge.

Unfortunately for the Time Lord his Rose wasn't daft. She climbed to her knees in front of him and smiled wickedly. "Doctor, you talk to much. Shut up and come sleep with me." Her fingers curled into his shirt then brought him down to the twin bed and curled into his arms. It was the strangest thing. So many times Rose had hugged The Doctor for comfort but she wasn't sure if he had any idea how to cuddle. The idea saddened her but at the same time made her smile. His limp arm was next to his side like a solider till the growing weary girl adjusted him into just the right position. The soft pink lips that were once so hungry were placed kindly on The Doctor's neck parted just a bit as she drifted to sleep.

Trying to stay awake tonight wasn't truly an option for the sleepy Time Lord he yawned quietly then kissed his companion on the forehead. "You win again Rose Tyler. You clever, clever girl." He felt her stir in his arms just a bit and could have sworn he felt those pink lips slightly smile. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Doctor." They drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms, both completely unaware of all the obstacles they'd have to go through these next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke a little later than she usually would, partly because she didn't wan to wake up if the night before was only a dream. Another part, if she was to be honest, was earlier in the morning when she awoke to briefly she expect the sounds of The Doctor's hearts thumping peacefully. Instead all she heard was his lonely heart. It tugged at her a little that_ her_ Doctor always had two hearts. Some things of this new Doctor made her uncertain. Shivers ran through her whole body as she stretched for the day. Looking to her right she noticed she was taking up the entire bed. That could only mean that The Doctor was on the floor or already out of bed. Hearing the sound of clashing pans lead her straight to the Time Lord in her kitchen. There, to her surprise, was a shirtless man with a half smile on.

"Oh good morning Rose Tyler! You slept like the dead last night. I woke up pretty early and I thought perhaps I could cook. I did learn from the best after all. Rose?" When the Doctor turned the young girl was nowhere to be found. He thought as much because she didn't often just let him ramble on. _Where did she exactly go though?_ Ignoring his own thought he returned to his cooking. He was sure at one point in the TARDIS he had heard Rose crave an omelet and luckily for he those were just one of his specialties. Halfway through the second fluffy egg filled with what was left in the fridge he had heard tiny footsteps walking toward him. Just before he could turn on his own the blonde woman turned him herself and planted her lips directly on his upper neck. It took him by complete surprise, but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't find it just captivating.

The young woman pulled back with a wicked smirk on. "Good morning Doctor. I just had to get freshened up if you don't mind." Just as quick as she came she grabbed her plate and sat herself at the table. Before her fork full of food she slyly thought to herself. _'Tastes like The Doctor.'_

The Time lord stood there very quiet for a second to process what had just transpired. "I-I-uhm. Yes well… I just well. Of course you did." Even though the girl was paying no mind to his rambling he just couldn't stop. Her hair was still dripping wet, one drop in particular caught his eye. It slowly rolled down from her cheek down to her neck. Her slender neck his lips just desperately wished to kiss again. Trailing down her clavicle then chest… 'Dear gods, what is she wearing?' The man had been so enraptured by just that tiny drop of water that he hadn't even noticed that the girl was wearing only a dark blue towel that just barely covered her bum. With one leg draped across the other she just teasing him, painfully. One by one other drops of water followed to the floor and all The Doctor could do was watch. "Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?" Her voice was dripping with false innocence. When she caught his eye starring at her thighs she switched them, slowly.

"You're wet. You're very, very wet… I mean like dripping. Dripping as in water. Water you're dripping water. There, on the floor." His voice cracked a little and made his ears flash a bright red. "I mean you're dripping on the floor. Don't want anyone to slip, right?"

The reaction she was getting from him was quite perfect but she was absolutely positive that she could do better, much better. Just as she finished her omelet she looked down beneath her seat and the very small puddle he had referred to. She pouted her lower lip then slipped her towel off swiftly to the floor. It covered the puddle to soak it up quickly. "Better?"

"Q-quite." The rarely speechless Time Lord felt his heart pound hard and his underwear grow tight. Trying to be as discreet as possible he ran his left hand through his messy hair. Landing his hand on the frying pan still on the stove he knocked it over causing a little ruckus.

Rose giggled then walked away from the mess leaving a jaw dropped Doctor. "Get dressed Doctor, we need to go out and buy you some clothes today." Her hips swayed back and forth just leaving him wanting a little more. If only she knew that was pretty hard to do.

The man stood there with little thought left in his head. He wanted to make sure that their first time together would be romantic and special, but she was making it awfully difficult. In his head as he cleaned up his mess, washed up, and redressed in his suit from yesterday all he could think of was throwing her down on any flat surface and making those voluptuous thighs quiver. The very thought of her lips moaning his very name was an exquisite thought indeed. Those thoughts, for now, needed to be pushed away. Quickly almost to avoid the eyes of Rose he about rushed out the door. "Righto lets go then."

Giggling right behind him she caught up to his hand to grasp it in hers. "Righto. Lets see, what would a Time Lord need in the twenty first century? Pants, shirts, shoes…" She thought to herself. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, well, there is the matter of my underwear." The Time Lord suggested looking at his companion with a smirk. He knew that two could play her game. The two of them walked together toward the first store. It was quite small but just the same a store with clothes at just the right price. The Doctor watched as the blonde girl went through the first few racks of shirts and jeans. They went through together looking for something decent for him to wear and that would suit him. Even though he knew that none of these were his style, but he wasn't going to waste any precious time of this new life with her. Now that he actually had her and could always have her he wanted nothing mare than to always see her smile and in his arms.

"There isn't anything here. Let's go I know where to look for you." They ran off to the store three shops down. It was a small like the other one with a black door with silver letters in calligraphy. Rose just giggled as walked The Doctor into the doorway. "Now that Pete has so much he doesn't know what to do with it. Plus this morning he left me a text that he left quite enough to get you set up here… I mean assuming you want to stay." Her words had started off filled with cheerful started to drain into a sorrow tone.

The fact that she even thought about him leaving left a little tug in his heart. She would never expect that from the original Doctor. Rose Tyler had complete faith in her Doctor. He must have been wearing his thoughts because he felt her eyes staring at him. "Rose, I'm not going anywhere." The Time Lord plucked a suit with a pinstripe pattern, quite close to his last one. "I'm just gonna try this one on for size if you don't mind." Of course he knew she wouldn't so he slipped past her into the back changing rooms.

A few minutes passed as Rose began to carefully pick out certain suits and shirts he knew he'd enjoy. Her question earlier was still ringing in her ear. It was still a question that needed to be asked although it didn't come out as subtlety as she had wished. Still getting her answer was a relief. The pained look she could obviously read on The Doctor's face not as much as a relief more of a heavy weight she now felt on her chest. With silence coming from the changing rooms it became disquieting. Walking toward the rooms made her wonder what type of mischief the Time Lord could possibly be into in a changing room. "Doctor… Doctor?" She could hear a little rustle behind the curtain. "Is everything okay? If that one fits then we can buy these as we-"

"Yes the jacket fits quite fine indeed, but what do you think about the pants? Good enough fit?" Drawing back the curtain Rose looked upon The Doctor with a slightly dropped jaw and a hint of a devilish smirk.

"Oh Doctor, you're always getting yourself into trouble aren't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay guys I don't know why but my author's notes were not showing up, but now that they are let me just say that I DO NOT own these guys. Sucks, yeah. Anyway, let me know about your feels toward this, I want to hear it. Review. Thankks. Love the support I've been getting. (: I'll keep punching these chapters out for y'all. **

Although the store was rather empty there were still a few people browsing, except for the two in the back in the furthest dressing room. Rose's lip was being bitten down on with a little extra pressure. Her eyes were glaring at The Doctor that lured her to the back and pulled back the curtain of the small room. Even though he had hinted at troubles with the pants she hardly thought he would pull something so devilish. His whole body was turned toward her with a very bare torso. Now Rose had seen plenty of men without a shirt, The Doctor wasn't dumb, so he had to put the finally touches but unbuttoning his pants just leaving his blue underwear to peak out. More pressure was applied to the young woman's lip as she realized just how defined her Doctor was. Earlier this morning she had seen him shirtless, but wasn't able to appreciate it like she could now, after all she was stripping in front of him for sport, quite mind consuming. Those sharp V-lines caught her attention straight away but then again so did his chiseled chess. A deep shade of red was running across her face and she definitely knew this was his play all along. Rose was much stronger than he thought. "I think they look just fine, yeah. So all set?"

To prevent any further temptation she turned away toward the exit, but that was too easy so it wasn't a surprise when she heard him say, "So you think they fit just right? I truly can't tell. You could tell me." Rose was hesitant to go back but she found her way there. Just like last time her eyes were fixed on him and not the pants. His abs were staring back at her, she swore it. "They don't have too much room. Do they?" He tugged on the front; the pants shifted dropping just a little more. If the Time Lord had collected anything from his travels with Rose it was that he knew she couldn't resist something she couldn't touch, he absolutely loved it about her. Taking just a single step closer to her was enough for them to be nose to nose. "I guess it all depends on how much you like them."

This was completely dangerous, she had kept her cool but she wasn't too sure just how long she could keep it now. That breathing of his was rather close to her skin again, tracing her neck. A blink of an eye and they could find themselves snogging in a public place, but Rose just knew how wrong it was. It was often a fantasy and she'd love to do it here. Just a quick session with The Doctor would fix her up just nicely. Just then she thought of this morning and last night how the man had looked upon her in both rather erotic settings and still didn't indulge in her attempts. '_Maybe this is just how it is… We play with each other's sexual tension forever and never do anything.' _It was a terrible idea but how could she complain when The Doctor she wished to have just one more day with was just centimeters away from her? For now she'd play their game and resolve their troubles later perhaps. She'd just have to try to win, but perhaps not this round. Although she was trying as hard as possible to resist she wasn't quite sure she could. "Why would it matter what I think of your pants Doctor?" With her index finger she hooked onto the belt loop to pull him in closer toward her own hips.

Had he known Rose was this erotic when they were on TARDIS he'd taken her in a heartbeat. He'd never seen this side of her, but it was quite the turn on. "Because Rose…" Slowly he leaned down toward her ear and bit it softly before whispering. "They'll be on your bedroom floor before you know it."

The mental image slipped into her mind of her and The Doctor in bed together made her flush then leave the close corridors. "I'll be at the front paying for these. You do need more than just suits Doctor, plus leaving supplies. Hurry, I'll wait for you out he-" Just then she ran into the side of the doorway. Her flushed cheeks were a deeper red than usual these were a color of embarrassment. She flashed a quick nervous smile then bolted out._ 'SHIT.'_

That made The Doctors day, he made his Rose blush and nervous just as he use to. The rest of the day they shopped, he got bored, ate, talked about his adventures while she was away, and laughed all together. The Doctor did spend time as John Smith with another human and remembered it quite a bit, but he wasn't sure he felt this, this tug at his heart and happiness always pulling on his lips. It had become rather dark so they began to walk back to Rose's flat. On the way the Time Lord had noticed a number of couples holding hands or holding each other close. Although they had been conjoined at the hip all day he had barely touched her. That part of him he was determined to shake off as much as possible. Somewhere in his mind it wasn't clocking that it was time to let go of his rule of not humor the idea of being with Rose Tyler, because he knew, back then, that he would never be able to give that life to her. Now that he was part human he could give her that and whatever else she wanted in the world. Trying to fix the situation before it blew over the man stopped in mid step. "Rose." She turned toward him with a quizzical look. Just as quick as a humming bird a soft kiss was planted on her lips. It wasn't a deep sexual kiss but more like the ones that casual couples gave after coming home from a long day. By the look on his companions face he could tell she quite liked it so he leaned in for a deeper one, this one not as fast but still soft. It was better than the first one it was just in the middle of casual and passionate and The Doctor knew he could get use to that very quickly.

For his second gesture he grabbed her hand and started to walk again. Not expecting Rose to stop walking with him their hands broke. Before he had time to protest she reconnected their hands this time intertwining their fingers. It felt more intimate and rather secure, not just a friend, or running away from some terrible alien. This felt just peaceful and special. The two of them adjusted to the feeling and walked quietly together. Turning to the next street The Doctor caught a glimpse of someone looking rather familiar. Rose stopped along with him. She watched as he squinted his eyes to try to acquire a better look. It would drive him mad if he couldn't just be sure it wasn't her. He broke his grasp to her and jogged slightly to a woman facing the other way. She was tall, with a black haired ponytail pint up high, and wearing a red leather jacket. It was impossible for her to be here but he had seen a few impossible things in his life, so he just had to see her face. "Martha…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So this might sting a little but there is absolutely no lemon or zest in this chapter, but it is a big part of the story so you better getting to reach these characters I do not own. Enjoy.**

Rose watched her Doctor pull toward this other leggy woman. The Doctor's hands were shaky and unsure. This silhouette in front of him couldn't be Martha. He had left her in the other world with Mickey, married, but he had to be sure. Never had he met the parallel Martha, he wasn't sure that there was a parallel Martha. Now might be the time to meet her. Hesitantly he tapped the stranger's shoulder. "Martha Jones?"

Immediately her attention was caught. "Do I know you mate?" Her whole body turned toward him with a quizzical look. Obviously she had never seen him before.

It didn't shock him that she had no idea who he was. In their new lives they were all starting over. Martha never had to deal with The Doctor and his mixed emotions. The Doctor could be at rest with his guilt toward Martha. She looked relatively happy. There was finally a real smile on her face and before when he was walking toward her he hadn't noticed but she was surrounded by a large group of people. Hopefully now she had a normal life; no more chasing, screaming, or heart wrenching sacrifices. A small smile pulled at his lips, but then quickly rushed away. "No of course you don't. I'm sorry that's my mistake." By even touching her he knew could have already ruined her life. Knowing him made everything hard for everyone.

"No, but that's my name! Where you going?" Martha watched the odd skinny man trot away back to some girl. It wasn't too late in the night but she had already a little far gone. One too many drinks made her words slur and sense a little foggy.

Rose smiled weakly at the Time Lord; it was a little odd he just ran to someone random. It wasn't strange when he approached different people it was the look on his face that gave it away. She had spent enough time with him that she knew that something was eating away at his brain. As much as she wanted to just brush it off and keep walking home with him her whole face told otherwise. Of course The Doctor was too dull to notice. The two of them walked up the stairs in complete silence, it was quite awkward. When the key turned in the lock it just finally clicked, that girl looked just like the one on the screen in the TARDIS. She had looked disappointed when she looked down at Rose on the monitor. Did she mean something to him? Before she had tried to conceal her anger, but now it was seeping out at all openings.

"Rose Tyler… I want to try something with you." The Doctor said in a coy voice.

Rose turned her head toward him with furrowed brows. Words slipped out in a tone she'd never thought she'd use with him. "Oh, you want to try them with me but have you already tried them with that girl?"

He had quite hoped that she wouldn't think too much of Martha and not put the pieces together, but he did forget that she was a clever girl. "Rose, it's not like that Martha was just a companion, just like yourself."

"Oh so you've snogged her too at the end of the world and romanced her socks off too huh? We're all just a like, I'm just another companion, yeah?" Her words rang throughout the flat.

The very words made him wince. "You know that's not true Rose you're just being silly." The Time Lord had not argued with a woman in quite a long time and was still a bit rusty.

"Silly? Silly? I am not being _silly _Doctor! You say you love me but how am I to know that you didn't love anyone else while I was away? Did you lead her on too, make her fall for you with your TARDIS, hair, and your stupid Doc-Doctory Doctor ways?!" Now she was just too flustered to even make sense. All she knew was that she was blinded by jealousy. For a minute she almost forgot that she wasn't the only woman in the TARDIS alone with him. "While I was gone did you have good company Doctor? Please say no because I don't think I could bare it."

The Doctor swallowed his frustration and took a step toward her. "Rose… Please just lets be ratio-" The door's loud slam cut off his very word.

Rose's body sunk to the floor of her room against the door. She sobbed into her hands for a while mumbling nonsense. On the other side she could hear The Doctor knocking and asking her to open the door in several different tones. In her head she still couldn't believe that she had taken a tone of jealousy with him, it was embarrassing and frightening. A long silence finally fell and she felt it was safe for her to speak without any hiccups or sobs. "Just answer me Doctor…" She knew that he'd have his ear pressed firmly to door now. "Did you do anything with her?"

The question was a simple yes or no, but to The Doctor, not so much. There was no way he was going to be dishonest with her but at the same time he knew that his words were going to sting a bit. "W-When we first met Rose, I had just… It was just a kiss! I never thought I'd see you again and it meant nothing, I swear! Please you have to believe me." The stillness behind the door made the situation his side of the door much more disquieting. "Rose? Rose please! Th-this is just mad. Open the door and we'll talk about it."

A few seconds past before the door slowly creaked open. For a hint of a second The Doctor smiled wide, thinking he'd dodged a bullet. A blanket and pillow were tossed at his chest. "You had all day to tell me, be honest with me…" The door then shut again, but this time with a small click of the lock. Even though she was furious at him the look on his face still pained her. A nice hot shower couldn't even sooth her. She went to be in another large shirt this time with large heart with the name Destiel written inside. Trying to be as quiet as possible she crept into her bed, sniffling, and wiping tears away from her cheeks. "Stupid, stupid man." Her whole face sank into the pillow next to her leaving two small puddles of tears. Now that she had put thought to it she disliked the idea of her spending tonight alone, like she had done so many times before her beloved Doctor came to her. With all of her heart she wanted to call out to him to come to bed, but she couldn't ignore the small voice in her head screaming. _'Is he really my Doctor? Maybe he's mine and so many other's.' _That thought as well tore a hole in her heart. Time felt weird while she cried it felt as if it was moving too fast, but at the same time painstakingly slow as molasses. Maybe it was hopeless for him to learn how to love a woman, a single woman anyway_. 'His whole life he'd been on the run why would he stop for someone like me now?' _Being inside her own head was exhausting so she took a break and just focused laying there, breathing deeply, her eyes glanced to the clock that read twelve thirty five, she hadn't gotten a wink. The slight warmth of a hand wrapped around her waist and it didn't shock her. Just a quick turn of her body's position and she was nose to nose with The Doctor again.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I'll only leave after we talk, and we can talk in the morning I just want to lay here with you for now." Protested the Doctor. "I'm not leaving you Rose Tyler."

Just before drifting off into sleep she thought to her, _'That's more like The Doctor I know.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Oh my afdsfsk;ldfsdj saasd SO sorry this took so long. I was having the worst case of writers block. I wrote this chapter a hundred times. I swear the next chapter will be extra juicy lemony stuff. I love you all and thanks for waiting! I pinky swear to deliver next chapter. (PS I just need to say that I enjoy your feedback guys. I am aware that there are a few misspellings or mistake, but if it's not a big deal I might just leave it alone. I love the story, but it's still just for fun.) Love you guys.**

* * *

Rose awoke surprisingly early for barely getting enough sleep last night. All throughout the night she could feel his rugged breath on her skin. It soothed her, but at the same time made her hairs stand up. While she laid in his arms her own thoughts began to replay from last night. In a way she felt a smile coming on. It was their first fight as a couple, yet still a fight nonetheless. Together on the TARDIS they fought about many things. Once or twice they got into a row over the temperature, what they were to eat later that night, or even over small bets over who could or couldn't do something. Never once had they ever gotten into a fight over another woman. In the back of her head she wanted to run out of bed and go for a walk. When it was just she and Mickey, or any other boyfriend, she'd just avoid the situation. Rose was terrible at relationships. Never taking the time to fix any of them was the number one reason they'd fall apart. This time she wanted to stay. Her Doctor was worth universes. Surely she could just stay in bed to talk to him. After all his arms locked around her felt like heaven. Careful not to wake him she shifted her whole body to observe his sleeping features. It occurred to her that this might never get old. The face that always seemed to have a million things running across it or completely shut from the world was finally at rest in front of her. Without her even noticing her fingers were dangerously close to his lips. They were parted slightly and looked ever so tempting. The tips of her finger ran slowly across the bottom admiring every inch of that sleeping face of a Time Lord. The Doctor may have been part human now but his senses of an extra terrestrial were still quite keen. Just as Rose stirred to face him he started to wake. He thought about a thousand adorable things to possibly say to make up for what transpired last night, but as soon as he felt those digits run along his lips he decided to see where this would go. Just by the sound of her heartbeat he could tell that he might just be able to make amends rather quickly.

Rose's lips started to tingle a little more after staring at his for so long, they were sort of magnetized to his, it wasn't fair. In the back of her mind she already knew it was programed into her to be attracted to him. Every fiber of her being was always going to be drawn to him. Those lips were only a small aspect of him she needed. Almost without thinking she started to move closer to him. Just as her lips were about to lightly brush against his she felt the same snaky hand from last night curl around her lower waist. With a swift movement she was fully pressed to the warm, awakened, body of her Doctor. At first their lips simply just pressed together, but they worked together to create a fiery heat they both doubted they could stop once ignited. Rose's lips soon began to ache under his whose seem to go on and on without rest. She needed a breath and a minute to get her head straight. As much as she wanted the kiss to go on forever and possibly lead on too much greater things the ugly thought of Martha kissing her Time Lord leaked in through the cracks. A bit of that ugly thought was enough for her to push him away. "No…" She spoke softly.

"Not the exact 'good morning' I was expecting." The Doctor joked with his eyes still shut.

She could feel his arms refusing to let go her curves. "Doctor… Marth-"

"Stop it right now Rose. I love you Rose Tyler. When I told you that on Bad Wolf Bay I meant it and I won't take it back. I don't know if I can enlighten on that anymore. I love you from your forehead." He stopped just to kiss his pretty Rose's nose. "To your cute feet." His hands cupped her thighs to wrap one of them around his waist.

The two of them giggled together sharing content smiles. "Did you love her?"

"No." There was no hesitation.

"Did you… do anything else?" She asked her smile now completely gone. The 'else' she was referring to was the kiss The Doctor admitted to last night.

"Of course not Rose… Listen to me. When we were first torn apart I was so devastated. I moped around constantly trying to do just about everything to just be happy that you were safe. I think the fact that I tried to carry on with life without you is what ended up hurting Martha more than anyone. Martha might have had something for me, but it never amounted to anything because I was so…" His voice trailed off and that was enough to say everything that he couldn't say. It was still hard for him to say things. She was quite surprised to even hear him get this far. "Rose Tyler… I love you so much."

Rose's lower lip quivered a bit. Tears at her eyes threatened to pore over. "Doctor…" Slowly tears began to fall to the pillow bellow her head. "Just one last question." His words were touching her and hearing them in her bed, where she thought she'd never she him, were making her sway all too easily.

"Anything for you Rose Tyler." He promised her while wiping a rolling tear down her lovely pink cheeks.

"Do you even want me Doctor? I know that we are kissing and holding, but am I enough? Do you even… "

He knew straight away what she meant. Was she so daft? Did she not see the effect she had on him throughout their travels or even for the few days they were stuck together in this apartment? "You know I think you're a brilliant amazing girl, but that was one of the most idiotic questions you've ever asked me."

"It isn't though. I want you Doctor..." Rose's fingers ran over his lips again then through that full head of hair. She loved the feeling of it running through each of her digits.

She had been making it rather hard to resist her again. Those devilish hands, the thigh still hiked up his, and now she was asking for him. "I believe that you're the Rose Tyler and you're anything but ordinary. I'd never be able to live with myself if I let our first time be ordinary. Remember when I burned up a sun just to say goodbye? What do you think I'd do for this?" His words soothed her over with the help of his lips; they leaped from one part of her body to the next.

No one had ever said something like that to her before. Never had anyone made her feel so unique. "I love you, you moron."

"Why am I the moron? You're the girl who thinks _I _don't want _you_. Who is the daft one here Rose Ty-" Spoke The Doctor before felt his lips being pressed under those of Rose Tyler's. The fact that she knew just how to shut him up perfectly made him smile. Their tongues once again swirled together, but this time it was like all of Rose's worries just slid off. His hands made themselves to Rose's golden hair. She couldn't possibly get any closer. The companion's legs were now latched around him; her chest was firmly pressed to his heaving in lust and heat.

Rose's spoke softly into his lips trying to slow their kissing down a notch. "Doctor, please… If we aren't going to… then I think we should stop here."

Her tongue peaked under her teeth. The Doctor found that so adorable that she had her little trademark smile. So many times in the TARDIS he thought of lifting her onto the control panel and testing that pink tongue of hers. "Oh I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Rose." His hands retreated from her locks and traveled down her back, to her bum, and then an elongated finger rested right on the crevice of her clit. The sound of her gasping breath was ringing in his ear. He needed to hear more than that. "Just because we aren't going to have sex yet doesn't mean we can't do _other things_…" Those devilish eyes beamed her way and she was pleased to see that they were glossed over with lust.

"I think I need a Doctor's touch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I was so into this story then the second I write my lemon chapter my hp crashed with the horrid blue screen of death! I'm sorry sorry sorry. This is the first time I've been to a computer since two days after the last chapter. If you check that out that is a LONG time. Once again sorry and this will be picked back up pinky swear. I do not own any of these characters. :) **

… "I think I need a Doctor's touch." Rose spoke steamily to her Doctor.

These words were enough for him to realize that she had just given the green light he was yearning for. He wanted to hear those beautiful pink lips pour out his name over and over again. His very own hands were becoming much too eager as they proceeded without him. The right hand traveled away from her bum letting go of his cupping position and lead to the front of her panties that he noticed were a pastel pink, but now transitioned into a slightly darker shade where she longed for him most.

Knowing that The Doctor could see _everything_ Rose's already flushed cheeks darkened. It was just a game until now. Flirt with The Doctor, maybe he'll flirt back, and then you both move on with a huge chuck of sexual tension. Never had she thought they'd finally get here. They weren't particularly anywhere now, but were they ever so close.

The Time Lord's fingers traced lightly over the lace that lined her panties. Watching his Rose squirm underneath his touch was cruel, but at the same time sent fire through his veins. Those lips that parted, much like her thighs were doing at the moment, called to him again. They were sneaky like that. Of course, he would never deny them what they wanted. The man leaned forward and placed one lonesome kiss upon her lower lip. Her large eyes were glazed over, but it looked as if she was pouting for him. Playing with his meal was rather childish so he tried to stop, honest, but it was damn near impossible while those petite hands were curling into his dark locks and they were _**not**_ gentle. The tips of his fingers had moved right underneath the inner lining of her panties. His index finger took lead finding exactly where her lips began.

"Doctor..." Rose lustfully whispered as her Doctor began into dangerous territory.

Just hearing his name from her drove him completely mad. The very tip of his finger outlined the part in her lips that made her absolutely quiver. So he decided to repeat his motion over and over again just to see that look. Every move he made had to be just perfect. It was the furthest he had ever been with his pink and blonde companion. In the light of their splendid morning that had actually changed to afternoon she'd never looked so ravishing, even so he needed more. Switching from his index to his middle finger the aroused Time Lord traced her once again but stopped at the very peak of her petals that were unbelievably soft and began to press into her firmly. Just before actually reaching her bundle of nerves that were just crying out to him he pulled back.

"N-no! Please what are you doing?" Demanded the rosy girl trying to keep her senses together. "Don't stop." Rose's whole body began to relax from being completely arched toward his. She could see the worry in his eyes and it troubled her. It was very possible that he could just pull away now, leaving her wanting more and their relationship that was pushing it's utmost bounds could very well be shattered. Without even over thinking it one of her soft hands automatically cupped his cheek. Her thumbs grazed over the scruff on his cheeks.

Thoughts about this being a mistake wriggled into his brain. There was a lot of possibilities that popped up, but most of them were bad. It had been awhile for this old Time Lord. '_So what if she doesn't like it? Or she sees me differently? This could go so wrong for us. I love Rose... What if this is the wrong step?' _His eyebrows furrowed slightly while his lips pursed again as they always did when he thought too hard. "R-Rose... I just don-"

The young girl interrupted his sentence which began to sound quite foolish. "No, no don't go about worrying your head off." It was adorable the way he over thought things the way she did sometimes. Times like these made her positively sure that they were almost meant to meet and more than that, that they were meant to be together like this. Together they just fit. "Don't do that... I thought you were a man of adventure Doctor."

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips again, his sharp teeth peaking through. "Rose... This isn't..."

"Oh but it is Doctor. You and I, we're are a new adventure. We could crash and burn or be just _fantastic_. All I know is that you and I, we're great. You and I, we've never ran away. We can do this because I believe in us. Do you believe in me?" The young woman just demanded the answer to a question she already knew.

The Doctor filled to the brim with shame. He always had faith in his Rose and he knew she was the one. Of course this was the right path and not for just her. "Of course I do Rose Tyler." Without missing a beat his fingers snaked back into her panties back into position. Rose's back arched into shaped again exposing her entire neck. "Oh Rose... You make it very hard to say no." The Doctor's finger slowly began to push back into her again. Her lust-filled gasp filled the entire room including the man's senses. That reaction pushed him to the edge and let him know exactly what he was doing.

"Oh God Doctor!" His fingers were pressing against a pulse dangerously close to her opening that was pleading. The man's fingers settled in front of his Rose's opening. As slow as possible he pressed into her watching her whole face glow with pleasure. He could feel his bicep be taken by sharp nails that scratched the surface of his skin. The pace in her fingers started to pick up the pace. Both of them moved in such sync. Rose's hips began to buck and rock to his finger's will. She felt a bolt of lighting shooting up through her nerves straight to her heart. Everything inside and outside of her felt like it was about to lift away. Those teeth that had just shown themselves through the lips of her Doctor bared themselves to her neck biting down onto her flesh. A whole body of hunger and want for this one girl built up inside of him. Both of his ears were burning just listening to her moans and sexy muttering. "Ahh... Doctor, no d-don't stop.."

This one single order was enough to kick him into over drive. His whole position shifted between her thighs as he used his fingers to slightly toy with the bundle of nerves at the peak of her womanhood. "I think it's a little too late for that Rose..." He took a moments break from her neck to change over to her ear. "I don't think I can stop. You're mine now." The Doctor's fingers went to work massaging her delicate skin. Her whole body soon became lifted onto the headboard of her bed, though rather small, it was a ledge enough for her to sit and let The Doctor continue his work. Each kiss and touch was shoving Rose right off of the edge. It must have been rather obvious she was close to her peak. Those kisses that were once isolated in one spot of her neck were soon spreading all across her chest. They were stronger and more intense. "You're close Rose."

Nodding half heartedly to her Doctor she wrapped herself around him again. Those luxurious legs locked around his waist pulling in closer. "D-Doctor..!" Her whole body lifted again pressing as hard as possible against him again. "I-I'm..."

The rest of her sentence wasn't needed he knew what he was doing to her and he could tell it was making her down right mad. It was invigorating to see her happy again and feel inside his Rose. Many times he wondered, daydreamed, or just dozed off to the thought of touching her warm curvy body and there they were. Rose Tyler, his actual Rose Tyler was cuming for him, in his hand, in her bed. She felt so hot between his digits it melted him away. "You're fantastic Rose, miraculous." With his remaining energy he brought his flower upon his lap. Chest to chest the two of them caught their breath. The girl's body was steaming hot and unable to move as properly as she wanted to.

"So.. Tea then gorgeous?" The Doctor asked quizzically after a few moments cradling his worn companion. "I'll get it!"

Rose just watched after her Time Lord who seemed to have enough energy for the two of them. "You remember how I take it yeah?" Just after, quicker than a bunny, he returned back with a full little pale green tea cup. Almost like a cat Rose found herself curled into the shoulder of the man. "T-That was... wow."

"Yeah it-it was pretty incredible." The Doctor's voice was dripping with happiness and success. "I mean as long as you were satisfied. You were satisfied, yes?" The young girl never answered just sipped on her tea smiling to herself. She thought she'd let him sweat a little. After all, that was a really stupid question. "R-Rose?"

She giggled softly teasing her Doctor was the most fun. The two sat there teasing each other and leaving small kisses on each other. The clock ticked away their afternoon. Spending all day in bed together was perfection. The couple cuddled together while the Time Lord allowed his beautiful woman to ramble on about the shows on the telly, explaining each one. "O-Oh! This girl right here she's really the fraternal twin of the mayor."

"You don't say..."

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Hello? It's me Martha Jones... From last night? Open up mate I know you're in there!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This was a long one! Sorry! Please enjoy I swear it's going to get even more heated soon. I smell -sniff- -sniff- a holiday coming on. Any ideas just send me a review always need a hand. I do not own any of these characters! Disclaimer ****

The couple glanced at each other but did not share the same look. The Time Lord's face reflected a mix of anxiousness and a bit of fear. He had traveled across the space and time facing his very doom more than once, but nothing really put fear into into his heart like the face his Rose Tyler was giving him now. Those pink filled lips that were just laying gentle kisses upon his rugged skin now were pursed together. Her dark emerald green eyes pierced right through him. Before the dumbfounded man before her could even begin to form words she placed a finger onto his lips. "Don't... Just don't. Alright?" At the moment she was praying for this "parallel" Martha to just get the hint and leave. Maybe she'd leave and they could get on with their lazy day together.

"Open up! I can hear your telly I know you're there!" The lady's voice rang through the flat and had surely was annoying the neighbors. "I just want a quick chat, I promise."

The Doctor felt bad about ignoring the sounds of the parallel Martha, but he knew it was for the best. Treating the original Martha so very badly would always hang above his head. Leaving her alone was going to help her and if his adventures had taught him anything it would probably save her life as well. In the corner of his eye he spotted Rose's curves moving about. "What are you doing?"

"_We_ are going to talk with her, get up now please." Rose spoke with an empty voice. After replacing her panties her luscious body wiggled into a pair of jeans with a rather large tear down the right leg and a smaller tear to the left. "We can't just leave her out there, it's rude. I'm sure I'd be curious too if some random scrawny man knew my name then disappeared right after . In fact I think I'd go looking after him trying to find some answers." It made her smile a little thinking of how she had done the same thing when she first ran with her beloved Doctor, searching for trouble and finding it. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't hide like this. Plus, I have nothing against _this_ Martha or _other_ Martha I guess... Who wouldn't fall for The Doctor?" The knocking at the door was getting boisterous, Martha was really loosing patience. "Hold your horses!"

The man sat straight up in bed staring upon his flower. _'How could I possibly get this lucky?'_ He really was listening to her and she made a good point as usual, but he simply didn't want to move. Watching his Rose undress to dress again was absolutely hypnotizing. A low low-pitched groan emitted from his throat before rolling out and onto his feet straight to his love. "Fine. Just quickly though. Your father told us to lay low and I just don't think reuniting with the parallel universe version of an old companion will help achieve that. I'm actually pretty sure that it'll some how make it worse so lets just crawl back into bed. Did I ever give you one of those massages I learned from Confucius? Quite the handsy man actually, quite the ladies man. If I remember he smelled a lot like apricots... No it was peaches defini -"

"Doctor, stop." Rose was fully dressed with her lips planting themselves on the crook of the worrisome Doctor's neck. "You're rambling again. Who said anything about reuniting? Just I don't know get to know her and send her on her way."

That adorable scrunched up face showed up again. "Well who said I wanted to get to know her? Maybe I wont like parallel Martha." Spoke the Time Lord only half jokingly.

"You want to know her, she was your friend. I know what we all mean to you. You need to go out there and at least talk to her. Make your peace."

"You're right..." He gave up. Rose could see through him so easily sometimes. "I really thought of you as the jealous type Rose. I'm actually a bit disappointed." Just as he was about to walk toward the front door he felt a small patch of his neck being suckled on. Rose's lips were so soft but her hold on him was quite rough it was an intoxicating mixture. It took him so much by surprise that he had no idea what to do with his hands. Just watching her head slightly bob to suckle harder made his knees feel a little weak. "R-Rose... The door Rose."

Where she finally let go was slightly sore. The Doctor had never had a hickey before it felt so strange, tender, and yet very passionate. "I am absolutely not the jealous type." Knowing that she had just baffled her speechless Time Lord Rose strutted off to the front door. She took a deep breath before unlocking her flat's door.

There stood a distraught Martha Jones. Her hip popped out sharply while her left arm rested on the threshold. "Oi, you're that girl he was with yeah? What's the deal with keeping me waiting so flippin' long?" With her eyes piercing right through Rose Martha just about pushed herself through. "Where is he? I know he is here."

"Whoa, first of all I'm going to ask you to lower your voice at me. Second, who said you could even come in?" Her tone was rather sharp and it must have triggered something in parallel Martha.

"Lower my voice? How about you watch that tone of yours. If you don't I think I might have to give you one good slap." Martha had been getting dangerously close to her and starting to push Rose's buttons for sure.

The Doctor had been watching from the other room for only a second before jumping on into the conversation before someone erupted. "I believe you're looking for me. Rose please..." He gestured her to sit close by his side. "Now first things first. How'd you find me?"

The parallel girl's corner lip lifted to make a devilish smile. "You, mystery man, are much more handsome when I'm sober." Her elongated legs just about pranced over to as close as she could get herself. "At first I had no concern about you knowing me, just another wanker messing with me, but then my friend Riley said he recognized your cow."

Rose's whole body became erect and all too close to Martha's "Cow?!" Her fist shook at her sides, this woman was so aggravating. All she could hear was the sound of someone scratching their fork against a plate when she spoke. "What's that suppose to mean stick? How about you run along and eat a sandwich?"

"Rose!" The Doctor's words were stern and telling her to sit back down before an all out row started in the flat. God forbid that because he wasn't even sure he could stop that at all. It was quite the thought though, he wondered who would win. "Martha, get on with it."

"Well he said he knew Rose because he knew someone who knew somebody that knew she was Pete Tyler's daughter. If someone who is that closely tied with a person like Pete Tyler was asking about my name I figure I need to get some answers. So how 'bout it? Who are you? Why are you and your oxen asking 'bout me? Actually, why are you the ones grilling me?" Everything poured out of her mouth at once. So fast that it took both Rose and The Doctor a second to fully comprehend it all.

With a clamped jaw the struggling Time Lord thought hard to himself. This Martha was different obviously. Every time he met someone from the other universe they had a trait that was just off. Mickey's double was actually stronger and rather a badass. So this Martha's temper and attitude seem out of sorts. "Now look, you don't talk to Rose like that! … I can't exactly tell what might happen to you. I was the one who came up to you, me, not her. As for us..." He gestured between the two of them. He couldn't think of a elaborate lie just yet. It was still brewing. In only a few seconds she had to make up some absurd reason to why he just happen to know her and randomly talk to her on the streets. Even with her annoying attitude this Martha still resembled his Martha so he couldn't just press her away too crudely. "My names The Doctor and you've met Rose. As her and I were walking back to her flat I uh... I just remembered you from one of your h-hard night of uhmm... Drinking. Yeah! Boy do I loves me a nice big 'ol pint."

The lie sounded horrendous, too vague and sort of insinuated that she partied too much. By the look on her face though she seemed to buy it. "Doctor what exactly?"

"You know it really irks me when people don't do the thing." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Doesn't matter pressing on-"

"Not as interesting as it could have been, but I'll take it." Her voice then began to lower becoming more of a hiss. "So, on this drunken night out how exactly far did we get? A better question, how far could we get tonight?"

Rose's face flushed. Her seat on the couch was abandoned to break between her Doctor and this girl who was just asking for it. "About that slap bitch I'd be happy to provide as soon as possible."

"Aww hon, did some twat mess up your neck?" Asked a provoking girl pointing directly at the recent hickey. "I could fix it."

Her heartbeat sped up to an reasonable pace. The Doctor intervened by wrapping his arms around her waist to drag her away from the potential row, but not just in time before Rose took a scratch at her. "Don't think I didn't hear that oxen thing either. You're really fucking pushing it."

"I think you should leave, now." Her Time Lord commanded.

"A strict side? What a turn on." She giggled.

Rose was trying to breath through her mouth to sooth herself a little more. "Just get." As the door shut behind the leggy ebony haired beauty Rose secured the locks of her door. "So, parallel Martha is a rude little floozy."

As he watched his pink and yellow companion come down from her frustrations he decided to gently wrap himself around her to try to suppress some of the consequences he might see in the near future. "I thought you said you didn't get jealous? What am I going to do with you?"

"Starters you can carry me off to bed and we can finish our lazy day in peace." Rose chimed. Her nose wrinkled while her Doctor did just that. The two of them play wrestled and talked through everything his Rose had missed while apart.

_Well, mostly everything..._


End file.
